The Dark Storm
by AgentKajiTheWolf
Summary: Trouble is brewing on Mobius and an ancient evil is awakening. GUN made a Dark Matter reactor and something went wrong, the out come will either destroy the world or save the world from darkness.
1. Awakening

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school is being a pain and I was working on this. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co. they belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**G.U.N. Research Lab...**

GUN has been working on a new type of reactor, a Dark Energy reactor. The reactor is designed to provide an endless amount of energy through the fusion of Dark Energy. "Reactor at 100% capacity. Everything is stable sir." says a scientist to the GUN Commander, Kaji Takahashi who replies," Good, keep me posted on its status." Alarms suddenly begin blaring and Kaji shouts," What's going on?" A scientist says," Sir, the reactor is overloading and the cause of this is unknown." Kaji and the scientist look at the reactor just as a Dark Energy pulse comes off of the core hitting the containment field. Kaji growls," Someone get this under control, now!" A scientist shouts," The core is completely unstable! Activating secondary containment field for shutdown." The secondary field activates before overloading and the field disappears as the computer blows up. Kaji looks at the core and to his shock it is stable again before the energy turns into a mist. The mist begins swirling around the room in a tornado-like fashion before a black and blue shoe hits the platform. Kaji stares questioningly as another shoe just like the last one hits the platform as though there is a phantom walking through the room. The mist continues to swirl around the room as black pants begin to build themselves starting from the shoes going upwards. A blue belt forms going through the belt loops on the pants. Then a gray shirt builds itself out of the mist as well before a black trench coat with a green stripe on the forearms. The mist then swirls around the clothing obscuring everyone's view of them before clearing up completely to reveal a black fox with a green tail tip. Kaji sees this fox has his eyes closed as he pulls out his pistol and says," Hold it right there, fox. Who are you and where did you come from?" The fox opens his eyes and looks right at Kaji, his green eyes seem to pierce through Kaji. The fox just smiles before disintegrating into the dark mist that they had seen earlier. Kaji growls before saying," He escaped, get any available units searching for him. Arrest the man on sight."

**In the forrest...**

The fox appears in the forest smiling to himself before looking at the stars and saying," The stars are more beautiful than I imagined. I can finally see them now that I'm free from Oblivion." The fox hears a twig snap and turns quickly only to see a gray fox behind him. The girl is completely unaware of his presence so he takes a moment to look her over. She is wearing khaki shorts and a gray t-shirt, as she walks around the forest in her bare feet. Galaxy startles her making her turn around when he says," It's dangerous to be in the forest alone." She looks at him for a moment before saying," Who are you?" The fox smiles and replies," My name is Galaxy. Who are you?" The girl smiles back nervously and says," My name is Midnight." Galaxy says," That's a beautiful name, Midnight. I have to go see you later." With that said, Galaxy runs off and stops in an open field. Galaxy looks around before closing his eyes and waiting. A loud sonic boom is heard after a while and Sonic skids to a stop in front of Galaxy who opens his eyes to look at the blue blur. "Hey, you there. Are you the one who GUN is looking for?" asks Sonic and Galaxy replies," If they were the ones who have a wolf in charge, then yes I am. So who are you?" Sonic smirks and replies," Sonic's my name, speed's my game. Now you are going down!" Galaxy smirks as he gets into a fighting stance and replies," Very well... let's see what you can do."

* * *

**Well, there you go, chapter one of Dark Storm is complete. Please leave a review if you liked the story.**

**Shade The Fox signing out...**


	2. Fight with Sonic and friends

**Hey sorry for taking so long to update but school is a cold, heartless place. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Sonic is the first to attack using his well known, homing attack. As Sonic barrels down on him Galaxy stands there before jumping aside. Sonic hits the ground as Galaxy stands there waiting for the next attack. Sonic leaps at him swinging his fist and Galaxy blocks the attack before kicking Sonic in the knee, breaking Sonic's leg. Galaxy smirks before being punched away from Sonic by none other than Knuckles. "So you found the guy after all, Sonic." says Knuckles as Galaxy gets off the ground. Galaxy sees the new arrivals and begins laughing," This is just too good, the Heroes of Mobius are the welcoming committee. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Knuckles growls in rage and attacks Galaxy who vanishes before attacking him with a swift punch. Knuckles hits the ground with a groan and Amy runs towards Galaxy and hits him with a bone breaking smash with her hammer. Galaxy slams into a tree breaking it with the force of his body hitting the tree before falling to the ground as Sonic says," You can't beat me when I have my friends. Now you're coming with us." Knuckles goes to pick up Galaxy only to have Galaxy jump up delivering a powerful uppercut to his face. Knuckles lands on the ground in front of the others while they stare in shock at how fast he recovered from the powerful hit. Galaxy hovers three feet above the ground staring at the heroes," You are fools to think you can beat me. I am Galaxy the Shadowfox!" With that Galaxy vanishes into thin air. Sonic shouts," No! Where did he go now?" Tails looks at Sonic and says," Maybe he went far away? Maybe he went to Angel Island, after all that is where the Master Emerald is."

Galaxy is walking through the city streets until he arrives at the GUN base and walks into the Commander's office. Galaxy sits in the chair after turning off the lights and waits for the Commander to enter. After a while of waiting Kaji walks in while turning on the lights and sees Galaxy sitting there. "What are you doing here?" growls Kaji when he sees Galaxy who just merely smiles and replies," I am here to join you. After all, I don't know this world and some how I've already made enemies. It only makes sense to join with someone or a large group of people, Commander." Kaji glares before asking," Well if you're going to be with us, then what is your name?" Galaxy smiles and replies," My name is Galaxy the Shadowfox."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys but this was really all I could add for this chapter. Anyway please leave a review.**

**Shade the Fox signing out...**


End file.
